


We are Equal

by Djm_73



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djm_73/pseuds/Djm_73
Summary: I haven't got a good summary yet... I actually haven't got one at all. this is my first story. Or well upload.... Yea.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story I've put this much effort into. So expect it to be pretty crappy there will most likely be a lot of mistakes and maybe some areas where I rewrote something and didn't change something later on that was connected to that piece. I have re-read it about 50 times now but I'm not the smartest person on the block. Combine that with being dyslexia and you get this shitshow. Anyway Happy reading and I wish you luck.

This was the last thing Weiss needed. First her flight was postponed, then the airship was late, followed by her luggage getting lost and now said luggage was knocked over, Weiss had had enough! Turning around she stormed over to scold whoever was careless enough to do something like this to the Heiress of the SDC, the second leading dust company in all of Remnant!

“WATCH WHERE YO-” She stopped herself when she saw the silver eye, the black metal plate, the red screws and red rose engraving in the center, and the black hair that slowly faded to a dark red. She immediately recognized this person. Ruby Rose, Heiress to ‘Rose Industries’, the leading dust company in Remnant.

“M-Ms Rose I-I didn’t realize it was you, a-are you alright?” Weiss quickly apologised. the last thing she wanted to do was get on this girl's bad side, ‘less she wanted to spend the rest of her life on the street.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking though.” The red-haired girl responded hopping to her feet. “Also, call me Ruby.” She added as she started to pick Weiss’ luggage up. Weiss quickly helped place everything onto her luggage cart.

“Hey cousin, who’s your friend?” A rather tall woman with what could only be described as a mane of hair, and a prosthetic arm. Called and waved as the two girls entered the large hall where they would get their introduction speech thing. “Also I saved you a spot.

“Oh heya Yang, this is…. Sorry I don’t know your first name.” Ruby turned back to Weiss.

“It’s Weiss” She responded with confusion. How did she not know her name? Weiss knew hers after all. Was Rose Industries really that far ahead that she hadn’t bothered to follow anything involving the SDC? Or any other dust companies. Was she so above them that she considered it a waste of time?

“Aye?” Yang tilted her head to the side. Interrupting the army of questions bombarding Weiss’ mind. “Sorry Ruby, but I only speak Valease.” She added with a grin.

“Oh Right sorry, I don’t think Weiss knows Valease since she’s from Atlas and all. Oh yea, this is Weiss by the way.” Ruby quickly responded, gesturing to the aforementioned girl who seemed completely confused.

“Wait, Weiss, as in Weiss Schnee? Careful Rubes, I hear the Schnee’s are bad people.” Yang added skeptically, watching the whute haired girl who seemed completely lost in thought.

“Yang, she’s nice I’m sure of it, being Heiress means I need to be good at reading people, also I think she’s scared of me.” Ruby said the last part quietly in case Weiss could understand Valease, even though Ruby doubted this due to the fact that the conversation she and Weiss had had before was in Atlesian. Ruby was curious though Ruby knew Valease, Vacean, Mengarean and Atlesian, even sign language for each one of said languages plus a couple others, there were still more languages she wanted to learn. But Weiss only seemed to know Atlesean, sure she may know other languages and Valease was hard to learn but if Ruby knew anything about the Schnee’s it’s that they will take on any challenge no matter what.

Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts by Weiss tugging on her sleeve. Looking at the other Heiress Ruby realized the problem. If Weiss couldn't understand Valease (very well), she needed someone who'd translate the introduction speech the headmaster was about to begin with.

“Yang could you wait here with Weiss for a sec? I’ll be right back.” Before she had finished her sentence Ruby was already heading to the exit. “Water, water, water, water, water.” Was al that ran through her head right now, after translating the whole speech for Weiss, her throat was as dry as a dessert and she had a slight headache from trying to memorise everything and translate at the same time.

“Alright Ice Queen, drop the act.” Yang threatened glaring at the smaller girl, who stepped way from the intimidating blonde nearly falling over in doing so. “Well? I know you can speak Valease, what are you doing with my cousin?” The blonde demanded stepping closer to the frightened girl.

Yang couldn’t press any further as someone tapped on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with a silver eyed glare. “Fuck.” was her only thought. She’d just broken the second most important rule regarding her cousin. Don’t piss her off. The first being don’t mention her eye in a negative way, as that would lead you to rule two.

“Oh hey Rubes, I didn’t realise you were back.” Yang said praying to Oum that she hadn’t seen what was happening. Maybe she was pissed off because of something else? However her hope was crushed when Ruby’s glare intensified.

“What’s happening here?” Ruby asked in Atlesian. Yang turned back to the white haired girl in front of her. Now slightly nervous, Weiss could say whatever she wanted about her and Yang would never know. Until Ruby either translated it or screamed at her. Whenever Ruby got really pissed everyone in the vicinity took cover, but Ruby never let her full anger out in crowded areas unless the crowd consisted of people she knew.

“I don’t think she likes me, but who could? I’m a Schnee everyone hates us, my own sister married out of the family the first chance she got. If I’m going to ruin your friendship with this person I can leave. I’m used to not having any friends anyway.” The last part was added in a whisper.

“Yang.” Ruby barked when she noticed her cousin trying to sneak away when tears started to form in Weiss’ eyes.

The blonde immediately froze. “Whelp, I lived a great life. kinda.” she thought as she turned to face the red and white duo. Ruby’s glare easily rivaled her own glares when someone touched her hair tenfold. Especially with that metal plate which looked as though it was about to fold in half. “W-what’s up?” She tried and failed to make the question sound as casual as possible.

“Can I speak to you, Privately.” It wasn’t a question even though it was worded as one, it was an order. There was no way Yang could get out of this situation, no amount of cookies could save her from the inevitable. “I’ll be back soon, this might take a while though.” She added a reassuring smile as she walked past Weiss.

Weiss watched a very, very angry Ruby. leave with an equally terrified blonde following right behind her. She waited patiently, waited and waited and waited and waited. Finally after nearly an hour they returned. Well Ruby did and she seemed to be in a much better mood.

Yang considered herself pretty strong, she’d lifted a car before when the parking brake came loose and rolled over her cousins foot. But that was physical strength. But that… whatever it was, it was way too extreme to be a scolding, and it certainly wasn’t an argument. Whatever it was it hurt it hurt really bad and Ruby hadn’t even touched her. People say words can sting, well Ruby’s hit like an orbital cannon firing a thermo-nukelear warhead that weighed a million tonnes.

Yang sat by one of Beacon’s many cliffsides watching the sky change to a dark orange as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Her eyes were red and puffy indicating she had been crying. Yang knew she physically outmatched Ruby, but the red haired girl never threw the first punch, she never threw any punches. her most dangerous weapon wasn’t the sniper scythe on her back, it was the metaphoricle silver muscle inside her mouth. Noone knew how she did it but she always won every sparring match or fight without actually attacking her opponent physically, only using her weapon to defend herself. She had a way to get inside her opponents mind. Something she did today. Yang starred down the cliffs side judging the distance to the ground below, remembering one of the many horrible things Ruby had screamed at her. Yang jumped when a voice appeared behind her.

“Please don’t do what it looks like you’re going to do.”


	2. Problems and Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... *sigh* something about this chapter bugs me, I have no idea what it is though, sooo let me know what you think if you have any suggestions please tell me and I'll look into it.

As entertaining as that would be, I don’t really wanna witness a suicide on my first day. Hey, why would you wanna do that on your first day at Beacon anyway? It’s everyone's dream to be a Huntress or Hunter… Well not everyone but you get the point. Anyway, the name’s Nora, Nora Valkyrie.” The redhead held her hand out after she stopped her short rambling.

“Yang.” Was all she said as she took the hand in a loose handshake. “And for the record, I wasn’t gonna jump, that’s what she wanted me to do, and until I make it up to her she won't give a damn about it.” Yang sighed sitting on the edge of the cliff.

“Is this ‘she’ person the reason you’re out here crying like a baby who had their pancakes stolen?” Nora asked as she plopped down next to Yang.

“My cousin, I made one of her new friends upset and she gave ‘Furious’ a whole new meaning. The worst part? She means everything she said, she’s not gonna come to me all ‘I’m sorry I said all of that I was just in a bad mood.’ As I said before she won't care about me until I make it up to her.” Yang sighed looking down into the forest below. 

“You should give her pancakes no wait chocolate chip pancakes with marshmallows and-” Yang interrupted Nora’s pancake rant before it got out of hand.

“Ruby doesn’t like pancakes”

“Is that her name, Ruby? What does she look like?”

“Yeah, Ruby Rose I think you know what she looks like, why?” Yang questioned.

“Oh, nevermind then I was gonna break her legs for not liking pancakes, but I don’t think it would be a good idea since y’know it’s Ruby friggin Rose, also did you say cousin? That’s cool, do you get anything? Like your arm is that from her?” Nora asked in one breath.

What is this girl hopped up on? Yang groaned internally. This was gonna be a long night.

“Ruby, is everything ok? Where’s your friend?” Weiss asked when she noticed Ruby’s frown.

Sighing, Ruby turned to Weiss. “She’s not my friend, she’s my cousin. I’m fine we… just had a small argument.” When Weiss tilted her head in confusion Ruby sighed before repeating herself in Atlesian. 

“Ruby, y-your eye, it’s bleeding.” Weiss rushed over to the crimson-haired woman but stopped when she realized what she was about to do. She wasn’t sure if Ruby was comfortable with other people talking about her eye let alone touching it, especially considering her current mood.

“Fucking Oum, I swear today can’t get any worse,” Ruby yelled before storming off towards the bathroom, pushing her way through the crowd that started to form.

Once she was in front of the mirror Ruby sighed, a long trail of blood flowed from her patch, groaning in frustration she pulled a small container out of her pocket. She opened the container after she had placed it on the counter, inside there were four objects, a screwdriver with a star-shaped head, two long metal pins, and a very soft cloth. 

Using the screwdriver she removed the ten red screws holding the patch in place, then she washed the blood off with water and the paper towels in the bathroom. Using a small bottle of disinfectant she carried with her in case something like this happened she wiped the piece of metal with the cloth from the container making sure to get every inch, she’d already experienced an infection before and she didn’t want it to happen again. Inspecting the uncovered scar she found the source of the blood. 

“I thought we fixed you.” She grumbled as she stared at the topmost hole, over the years of wearing the patch, Ruby realized that certain facial expressions were no longer possible should she risk tearing her flesh, and it always seemed to be the same hole, lots of surgery, lots of relocating and adding more scars to the already mangled flesh and yet it still didn’t want to cooperate.

“Ruby? Is everything alright? Do you need any h-” Weiss stopped when she saw the uncovered scar in the mirror, the blood didn’t make it any better, and the red-headed heiress didn’t seem too happy about the situation either. Weiss steeled herself, keeping her gaze down and trying not to think or look at the scar should she risk either fainting or throwing up. She needed to be careful with her actions and choose her words carefully, while Weiss didn’t know what happened when Ruby and her cousin left, she had a feeling that if she didn’t think before speaking or acting she would find out.

“My cousin made one of my new friends cry and beat herself up, and I’ve torn the flesh around one of the fucking bolts in my head. So yea, I’m just fine, everything is awesome, today is a GREAT FIRST FUCKING DAY!” Ruby yelled, throwing her patch at the mirror shattering it. The blood seemed to pour out faster the angier Ruby got.

Weiss had no idea of what to do now, she was never good with this kind of thing. So she decided to do what the only person she trusted at ‘‘home’’ did when she was upset, carefully she wrapped her arms around the younger-looking woman rubbing small circles on her back while whispering words of comfort. Ruby surprised Weiss when she wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into Weiss’ shoulder, staining her white top with blood and tears. Weiss never thought that someone who could carry all the responsibilities of being the heiress to the company responsible for a majority of Remnant’s dust supplies, and manufacture of military equipment would be so mentally unstable. Weiss let out a small sigh, it was going to be a long night.

After a long night of crying, cleaning, disinfecting, and repairing her wound with Weiss’  
help, Ruby found herself standing on a white stone square on the edge of one of Beacon’s many cliffs. Exhausted, tired, and still slightly pissed from last night's events, she ignored the Headmaster's speech only listening for any changes as to where she needed to go, which there wasn’t, Ruby tried to work out a landing strategy while she waited to be launched into the Forever-Fall Forest for the second time in her career, which would be easier if her eye wasn’t sore from last night and if this blonde boy beside her would shut-up. She was about to tell him off but the launch pad she was standing on had a different plan.

“Birdie no!” Ruby cried when her weapon sliced through the small animal shortly after she corrected her flight angle. With the ground coming up fast and still no good idea for a landing strategy, scanned the forest around her trying to find some way of getting to the ground safely, when she saw a tree coming up right in front of her, she adjusted her trajectory and caught the blade of her scythe on the tree slowing her decent and slicing the tree in half at the same time. Once she was on the ground she folded her weapon and attached it to her belt as the two halves of the tree fell to the ground. “That was way different from last time. Now, where are you Weiss?” Ruby skidded to a halt when Silver met amber. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath, this was the last person she wanted to be partnered with.

“Ruby?” the black-haired girl asked in surprise and disbelief which soon turned to anger. “Where have you been! What happened to your eye!? Eight years Ruby eight years ago you said you’d come back after you graduated, you promised you’d come back and finish what we had started, which by the way has been destroyed now.” While she wasn’t yelling Ruby knew she was angry beyond angry there weren’t enough words in the dictionary to describe how angry she was. And she had every right to be. For once Ruby wasn’t the one doing the yelling and she couldn’t argue, there was nothing to argue she deserved this, and she knew it.

“Blake listen I-I can explain just please calm down or you’ll attract Grimm. Just wait until we pass initiation and I-I promise I'll explain everything. Please, just calm down” Ruby half pleaded half begged while looking around to make sure no Grimm were hiding in the bushes waiting for them to let their guard down.

Blake growled. “Just like you promised to come back when you graduated and became a ‘real Huntress’.” Blake spoke with pure hatred in every word before heading in the direction of the temple, well Ruby hoped that’s where she was headed since she was completely disoriented from her… Interesting flight. Ruby sighed before following the black-haired girl, keeping her distance. She didn’t want any more issues before this was over.

“What the fuck?!” Yang cried out when half a bird interrupted her flight. Using her gauntlets she corrected her trajectory and slowed her descent. Once she was on the ground she headed in the direction of the temple to collect her relic, whatever it was.

Usually Ruby loved silence, it was calming, and it helped when she was on missions it allowed her to focus and ‘get in the zone’ as she told herself. But with the current situation she hated it, she needed something to break the silence. Suddenly Blake stopped and crouched down, Ruby followed Blake’s gaze also listening closely before realizing that something was on the other side. And she knew what, or well who, she’d seen the flash off blonde. Unfolding her weapon, she aimed at the bush and fired without hesitation.

“OW! FUCK!” Yang yelled from the other side. “Whoever did that, you owe me a shitload of Aur- Oh.” Yang stopped when she realized who it was, angry red fading back to scared lilac. “Man, this place sucks. ” Yang groaned lying flat on her face when the bush tripped her over. “Blake! It’s been so long! I missed you so much!” Yang exclaimed when she lifted her head and saw the black-haired girl. Trying to ignore the hatred Ruby was sending her way, she pulled the black-haired girl into a bone-shattering hug. “So we’re all here then…” She trailed off when she noticed the tension in the air. “Uhhhh.” Before Yang could question further, a loud explosion went off close by.

Ruby collapsed her weapon and started in the opposite direction to the explosion.

“Where are you going? Someone might need help.” Yang asked, causing Ruby to stop and look over her shoulder.

“If they need help, they don’t deserve to pa-.” Ruby grunted when something or someone slammed into her. Lying on her back Ruby looked down only to find a head of white hair buried in her chest, realizing their current position Ruby shoved Weiss off of her using her semblance to return to her feet.

“Wha- h- a- I- The fuck just happened?” Yang questioned, looking back and forth the bush Weiss came from, Ruby who was standing beside Blake, then back to Weiss. “Ok, is this everyone, or are there more? If not can w-” Yang was cut off by Ruby.

“Yang. You’re with Blake.”

“Wh-”

“I don’t want you anywhere near Weiss.”

“On the topic of Weiss, what happened to her shoulder?” Blake cut in pointing out the red stain on the white-haired girl's shoulder. 

“It’s nothing,” Ruby responded when she recognized the stain from last night.

“Alright, if you’re sure, we should move” Blake shrugged. “Just making sure she wasn’t gonna die” she added sarcastically before moving again, being cautious of the bush making sure she wouldn't get ‘freight trained’ like Ruby.

“Actually a-about you not wanting me anywhere near Weiss.” Yang rubbed the back of her neck nervously, when Ruby raised an eyebrow she continued. “C-can you translate something for me? She asked, avoiding eye contact.

“Depends, what do you want to say?” Ruby asked suspiciously.

“I want to apologize, to you and Weiss, properly, not just ‘’I’m sorry’’ but a prop-”

“Alright.” Ruby cut Yang off.

Taking a deep breath Yang began before Ruby changed her mind. “Weiss, I think I owe you an apology. I assumed you were trying to get into Rose Industries through Ruby which I guess isn’t something for me to worry about, since it’s more or less her company, and she’s also way older than me. Look what I’m trying to say is I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have done what I did, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you please tell me.” Yang finished before turning to her cousin. “Ruby please ca-” Yet again Ruby cut Yang off once she finished translating.

“I forgive you Yang, apologizing to Weiss directly, Well If you exclude me translating in the middle, instead of just apologizing to me was a smart idea.” She said before Weiss gave her answer. 

“Weiss are you sure?” Ruby asked in Atlesian.

“Yes I am, now tell her.”

“But-”

“Now Ruby.” Weiss’ tone and glare left no room for argument.

With how Ruby and Weiss were talking Yang was starting to get concerned yet she wasn’t surprised when Ruby finally answered.

“Apology denied.” She mumbled almost inaudibly staring at the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, it was either good or you're only down here to comment. if you read it right through, tell me your thoughts and what or how I could improve. I'm not a very fast worker... It's taken me nearly an hour just to write the notes for this story. so the next chapter will be a veeeeeeery long ways away. Unless this somehow gets a lot of positive... anything. I'll find more time somehow.


End file.
